


Huddling for Warmth

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Incest, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 5th of December:The brothers are on an adventure in the middle of winter





	

“This, was a bad idea,” Sam groused. Snow was blowing into the cave they had sought shelter in. They had to stay there until the storm had passed, even though the village was so close, but they couldn’t even see more than a few feet in front of them. Within minutes they would be hopelessly lost.

Nathan leaned into him and they huddled closer together.

“You think so?”, Nathan ventured. His teeth were starting to chatter slightly and they moved further into the cave, away from the entrance and the howling wind.

“Shush,” Sam said. They helped each other out of their jackets and laid down on the ground, covering themselves again.

“You know, I can remember better times where we were cuddling,” Nathan teased.

“Yeah, there were fewer clothes as well,” Sam said with a smirk. An hour, tops, to warm them up and then they had to go on.


End file.
